I Choose You Riolu!
by Pokemon Trainer Sven
Summary: Sven is a young trainer about to start his Pokémon Journey. But what happens when he doesn't exactly get the starter that he wanted from the beginning, and he meets a beautiful girl? Find out in the Pokémon Trainer Sven Saga
1. Chapter 1

SVEN! SVEN WAKE UP! A voice boomed from downstairs. A Young 10 year old boy groaned as he got out of bed, today he would be starting his journey into the

world of Pokémon. He'd been dreaming of this day since he could understand words. His dream was to become the best trainer in the world. He eventually

realized his current situation. HE WAS STARTING HIS JOURNEY TODAY! He immediately threw on his White T-Shirt, Black Affliction Jacket, and Dark jeans. He

snatched up his glasses and burst out the door. His mom had made breakfast but he didn't sit down to eat. He'd eat after he got his Pokémon. He'd planned on

getting Bulbasaur. "God I can't wait!" He screamed excitedly in his mind. "I'm gonna train so much there won't be a trainer in the world who can stop me!" He

eventually got to the lab and burst through the doors.

"I'm... Here...For...My... "Easy boy, catch your breath." a tall man with grey hair and squinted eyes

said. All the pokémon are available. Sven eventually caught his breath. "I'm here for my Pokémon sir." Sven said quickly. "Ah yes, come along now.

"I suppose you know who I am." The old man said. "Yep, your Professor Oak. You study the life of pokémon and you give all trainers pokédexes' so they can

travel all around the Kanto region and collect information for you. Sven replied confidently. "Impressive, you've done your research." Oak replied back. They came

up to a table with three pokéballs on it. "Eh, now are you ready for some bad news?" Oak asked. "You see, there are no normal starters here right now, so we

have to give you a different one than we originally intended." He said, hoping that the boy would understand. "Oh, okay then, what are my options?" Sven

asked. "Well actually one of these is actually hard to find around Kanto."Oak said. Sven jumped when he heard, "Hard to find." "Go ahead, check them out." The

professor said calmly leaning on a wall behind him. Sven walked up to a ball on the very left. He tossed it and a stream of white light appeared, and a rat figure

started to emerge from the ball. "Pika Pikachu!" It said enthusiastically. "Oh cool a Pikachu. I've heard of these." Sven then picked up the ball in the middle. He

tossed it and a bird figure started to appear. "Pidgey-Pidg-Pidg!" It shrieked. Sven Sweat Dropped. "A Pidgey?" I can go right into route 1 and find one of those."

He said unhappily." The Pidgey just stared blankly at him as if it understood nothing, and it was but a statue. Sven Grabbed the last ball and prayed for

something absolutely awesome. He tossed the ball, and a figure Sven did not recognize appeared. It had a black design coloring around it's eyes. It's ears were

black and it's chest and feet were black. Everything else was blue. "RIOLU!" It said powerfully. "What's that?" Sven asked. Professor Oak just handed him a

Pokédex. Sven opened it up and scanned it. "Riolu the Emanation Pokémon. The aura that emanates from it's body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad."

The Pokédex said in a robotic girl voice. "Awesome." Sven exclaimed, as he picked up Riolu. It snuggled right up to his chest, looked up at him and smiled. "This

Riolu seems to have taken a liking to you." Oak said. "It can't be found in Kanto. But only in Sinnoh, Johto, and Unova. and Even there it's rare to find. and it

eventually evolves into Lucario." Oak Stated. "I'll take it." Sven said. "Very well it's all yours. Now you keep that Pokédex, and meet all sorts of different Pokémon

for me." Oak said. "Of course!" Sven exclaimed. "Well then Sven your Pokémon journey now begins. Be safe, meet new friends, and have fun." Oak said before

turning to his computer and started working on some of his Pokédex entries. "Bye Professor!" Sven said as he walked outside.

When he turned he instantly fell to the ground. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just in a rush to get my Pokémon. Sven looked up to

see one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen in his entire life. She had long brown hair and stunning brown eyes just like his, with a blue tank top and a red

skirt. But what really gave her, her signature look was her White hat with a Pokéball on the front of it. "Sven just stood there frozen, memorizing every single

detail on her dazzling face." She was beautiful, very beautiful, and he had to say something. But no words came out. He just stood there staring directly into her

hypnotizing brown eyes. He could've stood there all day just staring at her, but it didn't last long before she snapped him back into reality. "Are you okay? Did I

hurt you?" She asked. Sven snapped out of his dream and shook his head. "Nope, I'm fine. Sorry for bumping into you." He said. "Well my name's Leaf. I came

to get my Pokémon." "I'm Sven, nice to meet you Leaf. But I must warn you, the original starters aren't in today. and I just got a Riolu." Sven then looked down

at his Partner standing beside him. Riolu looked up and shot it's fist into the air. "Awwwww! That is the CUTEST POKÉMON I"VE EVER SEEN!" She said, as she

picked him up pulling him into a suffocating embrace. Sven could tell she was affectionate towards Pokémon. But Riolu nuzzled right up to her, accepting her hug.

"I've never seen this Pokémon before." She exclaimed now getting a good look at his smiling face." It isn't habitant to Kanto. It can only be found in Sinnoh,

Johto, and Unova." He stated. "And even in those regions it's hard to find." "WOW! Your so lucky!" She exclaimed. Sven just chuckled at her enthusiasm towards

Riolu. "What other Pokémon are available?" She asked. "Pikachu, and a Pidgey." Sven replied. "Okay, I guess I'm getting Pikachu." She said happily. She walked

inside and Sven followed. This was something that he didn't want to miss.

**Well that's Chapter 1. Sorry for the newness to all of this. It's my first story. Please review and give "Constructive Criticism." Not any hater**

**comments. (They will be removed.) I'm just trying to give you guys a good story, and feedback is always good. If there's something that you might want in the next chapter or if you have an idea. Tell me. Also anyone who reviews, if you wish, leave your first name. I may use you as a character in the future. Anyways, thanks for reading! Next chapter is up on Sunday. I may change it to a different day but for right now it's Sundays. See Ya! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 2 of Pokemon Trainer Sven Saga. Also to koryandrs. I thank you for the review, and I kind of knew that the format would be really off in the first chapter. It's going to even out. I just had a lot of things to introduce. It may still be rough the next couple chapters but it'll work out. So anyways, on with the story!**

Sven joined Leaf as they both entered the lab. "Ah yes you must be Leaf Green" Oak said to the brown haired girl. "Yes sir, I'm here for my Pokémon." "Well you see..." Professor Oak tried to say before he was interrupted. "The normal starters aren't here right now, and the only other options available right now are Pikachu, and Pidgey." Leaf said like everything was normal. "How did you know that?" The professor asked. Leaf turned and looked at Sven standing right behind her. "Sven you saved my life." Oak said relieved that she wouldn't freak out. "Can I choose my Pokémon now?" She asked. "Why yes of course, Pikachu or Pidgey which do you want?" Oak asked politely. "Pikachu please." Leaf said grinning at the yellow rat Pokémon sitting on the table in front of her. "Very well then, he's all yours." Oak said. "Leaf practically jumped with excitement as she snatched Pikachu up off of the table and pulling it into a strangling hug." Pikachu was gasping for air after that spine busting embrace. "Thanks so much Professor!" She exclaimed. "It's my pleasure Leaf." Oak said. As she and Sven both walked out of the lab.

"Awwww! Look at how cute this thing is!" Leaf said as she looked at Pikachu who was perched up on her shoulder. Sven just nodded his head. As his thoughts were going crazy. He was walking with the prettiest girl alive! He was thanking god for sending down one of his angels, and that angel happened to be standing right next to him. "So where are you going?" Leaf asked. I have to go home to show my mom my Pokémon." Sven Replied. "Well I'm gonna head over to route 1. I gotta get to Viridian City." She said. "I'll see you around then." Sven said "Yeah I'll see you around!" Leaf replied back. They parted ways and Sven's heart sank. He wondered if he would ever meet that girl again. It didn't matter right now. What mattered was that he got a RIOLU! and he's starting his journey very soon.

When Sven got home his mother was standing at the front door smiling. "Well? What Pokémon did you get?" She asked. Sven stepped aside as Riolu was right behind him. "Wow a Riolu!" She said as she picked him up and stared at his smiling face. "How'd you get this? She asked. "The normal starters weren't there so they had him." Sven Said. "Well he looks like a good Pokémon. It's evolve form is VERY POWERFUL." She said. "Can't wait!" Sven said. "Well I'm not going to keep you from your journey. Go on now have fun." She said. Sven nodded and headed out the door with Riolu right behind him.

When Sven got to a sign that said ROUTE 1, he stopped. "This is it. What I've been waiting for my entire life. My journey begins now." Sven took his first step onto Route 1 and began walking away from Pallet Town. His home... He walked for a while until he heard a noise. Some rustling in the bushes. Then out popped a Bulbasaur. "WOW an original Kanto starter!" Sven exclaimed. "This is what I wanted." Sven looked down at Riolu. "Ready?" He asked. Riolu nodded his head and took a fighting stance. "Alright then, use pound!" Sven ordered. Riolu ran at Bulbasaur and hit it with a pound. It did a decent amount of damage. The bulbasaur got right back to it's feet and used Vine Whip. It did an extraordinary amount of damage. "Quick use counter!" Riolu charged at Bulbasaur once again. It was a direct hit and it did a lot of damage. Bulbasaur could hardly stand up. Sven grabbed a Pokéball and tossed it at the wild Bulbasaur. A large red beam shot out of the Pokéball and sucked Bulbasaur in. It wiggled a couple of times before giving off a click sound. "Sven nearly collapsed with happiness as he caught his first pokémon. "YES I CAUGHT A BULBASAUR!" He screamed so that all of Kanto could hear him. Sven was overcome with joy but realized that he had to get to Viridian City, so he ran as fast as he could to Viridian's Pokémon Center.

Finally after what felt like hours Sven managed to find a Pokémon Center. He walked up to the front desk. "Hi can I heal up my Pokémon?" He asked. "Why of course you can." She replied. She then pulled out a large tray with six holes in it. Sven placed his Pokéballs' onto the tray, and Nurse joy took them away. She returned back a few minutes later telling him that it would be about 3 hours before they were done resting. Sven nodded and walked out the door. "This would be a great time to see the sights" Sven said to himself as he looked at the stunning landscape. After a while of viewing all of the beauty that Viridian had to offer, Sven decided to go to the Pokémon Mart. He walked up to the front counter and bought about 10 Potions. He thanked the cashier and walked away.

When he got out of the Pokémon Mart he decided to get check on his Pokémon. So he went off to The Pokémon Center to get them.

When he arrived he went to the front desk again. "Hi are my Pokémon okay?" He asked. "Why yes, better than ever actually." Nurse Joy replied. She went to go get his Pokémon for him. She handed him two Pokéballs', and Sven was on his way. Next stop, Pewter City.

**And that's Chapter 2. Sorry if things were a little out of hand and not as good as you may want. I'm not a good writer, but I'm trying to learn to write better. Feedback is always accepted by me. (Just no hater reviews, they will be removed.) Everything should even out and get good around Chapter 5. I've got some ideas for later on in the story. Let's just say it has something to do with Leaf and Riolu/Lucario... See Ya :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter so I hope you like it. Took me forever to finish it. I have some major tests going on in school right now, and Geometry is destroying my free time. But enough of my problems. On with the story... Side Note: The Pokémon in all battles will know more than 4 moves at a time.**

Sven was heading up the path to Pewter city, he was going to get his first gym badge soon. He'd heard that this gym leader used rock Pokémon so thankfully Bulbasaur and Riolu can both do extreme amounts of damage.

"Man I'm so excited!" Sven said enthusiastically. He'd been wanting to battle a gym leader for quite some time now and now he was finally going to be able to. He looked down at his Riolu to see it smiling at him.

"Riolu's always in such a good mood." Sven thought. "I like that about him. It brings any sad moment to a happier time." Riolu then decided to jump up on Sven's shoulder. Sven liked that about his partner. He always wanted to hang out on his shoulder which Sven found to be quite enjoyable. Those two were best friends. Riolu and Sven had only just met two days ago, and it's like they've known each other for years. They always walked together. Riolu wanted to protect Sven from wild dangers, so he refused to go into his Pokéball. Which Sven found heartwarming. He liked having a friend that wanted to look out for him.

"Look there's Pewter city!" Sven exclaimed before dashing down the long path ahead of them. He couldn't wait to face the gym leader. He only knew so many types of rock Pokémon and he wanted to see some really cool ones.

Eventually after what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. Sven and Riolu arrived in Pewter City. Sven went looking around for the gym. He just wanted to win and the get out when suddenly he bumped into something. Sven looked up to a see boy about 13 years old he had brownish skin, and squinted eyes with spiky brown hair.

"Oops, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." The tall man said.

"No, it's my fault." Sven replied back. "I should've been paying more attention. I'm looking for the Pokémon gym. The tall man pointed down the road.

"Down there and take a right." He said.

"Thanks, wait who's the gym leader?" Sven asked.

"That would be me. I'm Brock, the rock type gym leader. Sven was in awe. He couldn't believe that a 13 year old was a gym leader.

"Come on, we can battle at the gym." Brock said motioning for Sven to follow. Sven followed him wondering what kind of Pokémon he had. He'd heard that rock types were enormous, and that thought intimidated him.

When they arrived at the gym, Sven saw a large battlefield made up of sand and bleachers on each side. Brock walked to the opposite end of Sven. The referee came out. "This will be a two on two battle between Pokémon leader Brock, and the challenger Pokémon Trainer Sven. Only the challenger is able to substitute Pokémon. Now let the battle begin! He yelled, before both of them sent out their Pokémon.

"Go Geodude!"

"Riolu your up!"

The two Pokémon appeared on the battlefield and they growled at each other with hatred in their eyes.

"Now Geodude use tackle!" Brock ordered.

"Dodge and then use Brick Break!" Riolu easily dodged the attack then smashed it's fist onto Geodude dealing an extraordinary amount of damage.

"Geodude, are you alright?" Brock asked concerned.

"Geo-Geodude"

"Alright use Rock Throw!" Geodude formed formed a rock with his hands and threw it at Riolu. Sven didn't have a counter move and couldn't think in time before the rock was almost at Riolu's Face. Sven watched waiting for the worst but them something happened. Riolu's palm glowed a bright white and he smashed the rock into tiny little pebbles.

"Was that Force Palm?" Brock asked stunned. Sven just smirked, and nodded.

"Alright Riolu use Quick Attack!" Riolu sprinted at the speed of light towards an already worn down Geodude, and smashed into it sending it flying across the field smashing into a wall knocking it out.

"Geodude is unable to battle! The winner of this round goes to Riolu!"

"One down Riolu. Return." Sven said returning Riolu to his Pokéball.

"You may think that you have the upper hand here but you have only gotten through one!" Brock said.

"Go Onix, finish this!" Brock yelled as an enormous snake like beast appeared onto the battlefield.

"Go Bulbasaur!" Sven tossed his Pokéball onto the battlefield and Bulbasaur appeared on the battlefield.

"Okay Onix Use Rock Tomb!" Brock ordered."

"Vine Whip Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur sent it's vines out of it's bulb smacking Onix around like it was a plush toy. Every whip doing severe amounts of damage. Onix wan't able to get it's Rock Tomb out in time.

"Leech Seed." Sven said now acting calm. Bulbasaur shot four seeds out of it's bulb planting them on Onix's body.

"Screech!" Brock yelled sounding a little bit desperate. Onix's voice boomed throughout the gym causing everybody except for Brock to cover their ears. Bulbasaur's defense had been lowered harshly as it tried to recover it's hearing.

NOW ONIX USE ROCK TOMB!" Suddenly the whole field started to shake like mad as Bulbasaur was taking an extreme amount of damage. When the shaking was done, Bulbasaur was hanging on for dear life trying to stay up.

"Bulbasaur absorb the power from Leech Seed!" Sven ordered. Suddenly a beam of green traveled from Onix to Bulbasaur causing Bulbasaur to look stronger than ever. and for Onix to faint.

"Onix is unable to battle, the victor of this match is Pokémon Trainer Sven!"

"No Onix!" Brock yelled returning his fainted Pokémon into it's Pokéball.

"Yes, way to go Bulbasaur you did it!" Sven Exclaimed hugging the grass type. Bulbasaur just smiled at it's trainer, and was then returned to his Pokéball. Brock walked up to Sven holding a badge in his hand.

"Sven you have defeated me, you are easily worthy of this BoulderBadge." Brock said smiling.

"Thank's for a great battle Brock, you were a tough opponent." Sven said pinning the badge inside his jacket.

After leaving the Pewter gym Sven started to head out of Pewter City, and into Mt. Moon for some hardcore training.

**Well, what'd you think? Did I do good with the battle? I hope so, let me know if you want me to fix something for the next chapter, (NO hater comments. They will be removed.) or if you want your name in a future chapter. Just leave your first name after you've reviewed. *SPOILER!* In the next chapter, a Pokémon evolves. :) Thank's for reading! Next chapter up on either Sunday or Monday.**


End file.
